Legend of the Warriors: The Wind's Breath
by Blaze-Cloud
Summary: Link is a young tom who has spent all of his life on Outset Island. However, a strange incident leads to his sister getting kidnapped, and now Link must journey across the Great Sea to save his sister...and the world!
1. Characters

Me: Hi guys! I thought I should post up something else, just for the sake of it. I never owned it, but I loved watching the walkthroughs of LoZ Wind Waker. I decided to make a Warriors novelization, kind of like I did with Yugi and his friends in YugiWarriors. I must thank Aria Snow for the idea. I own absolutely nothing…

Flamemask: Will I get to say anything?

Me: No. This is a different timeline, so go back to Pure Flames.

Flamemask: Awww!

* * *

><p><strong>LoZW: The Wind's Breath<strong>

**Characters**

**Main Characters**

Link- A green tom with brown paws and forelegs with green eyes.

Tetra- A dark blue she-cat with cream colored paws and ocean blue eyes.

Princess Zelda- A light pink silk-furred she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Aryll- A light blue she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

Ganondorf- A black tom covered in red swirl-like markings and has amber eyes.

Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule- A red tom with blue eyes.

Medli- A light brown she-cat with golden eyes.

Makar- A small green tom with brown eyes and white paws.

**Other Characters**

Quill- A dark brown tom with amber eyes

Komali- A light brown tom with golden eyes

Gonzo- A large green tom

Senza- A large purple tom

Nudge- A large purple tom

Mako- A blue tom with a white stripe down his back

Zuko- A blue tom with a white stripe down his back

Niko- A cream-colored tom

**StarClan**

Powerstar- A red she-cat with striking silver eyes. Is the Leader of Power.

Couragestar- A green she-cat with striking silver eyes. Is the Leader of Courage.

Wisdomstar- A blue she-cat with striking silver eyes. Is the Leader of Wisdom.

Windstar- A brown she-cat with golden eyes. The Leader of Wind.

Cyclonestar- A light gray tom with golden eyes. The Leader of Cyclones.

Firestar- A ginger tom with green eyes. The Leader of Fire and Courage.

* * *

><p>Me: So, yeah! These are the characters for now, because I might add some more, depending on their importance. And from now on, until someone decides to come up here too, I will be alone…oh well, I guess I should get working on this story.<p> 


	2. Prologue

Me: Hi again! I decided not to keep you guys waiting forever and so I posted the next chapter!

* * *

><p>LotW: The Wind's Breath<p>

Prologue

A green she-cat stared down at the Starpool, her silver eyes glowing with curiosity. The Starpool showed a green tom, around six moons, padding up to the Watchtower on his island. A red she-cat with the same silver eyes stalked up to the green she-cat and looked at the tom through the Starpool.

"Couragestar? Are you serious?" The red she-cat looked at the tom with scorn. "He's barely an apprentice!"

"Yes, Powerstar. He's definitely the one." Couragestar meowed. "This must be the reincarnation of the Hero of Time! I can feel it."

"Yes," A blue she-cat who had her sisters' silver eyes padded up to them. "This must be the one the Creators of Destiny told us about."

"I will only believe it if Firestar himself says that kit is the one!" Powerstar huffed.

"Oh, don't worry; he is the one." A ginger tom with bright green eyes said from across the Starpool. "You should've learned from my story, Powerstar, not to judge a cat by appearance." Powerstar just looked away, annoyed.

"Oh, cheer up, Powerstar! You must be grumpy because your piece of the Tri-Force is in the possession of _him_." Couragestar said, cuffing her red-furred sister on the ear.

"Alright…I'll believe you…but if he is the one, he'd better get my piece back!" Powerstar huffed. "And Firestar, I have a question for you…" She said, turning to face the legendary leader. "What about the flame-colored she-cat that is your Chosen One? Will they ever meet?"

"Don't worry, Powerstar," Firestar meowed. "Once this apprentice has proved himself a hero twice, they will meet; Destiny will make sure of that."

* * *

><p>Me: So, what do you think? Please Rate and Review! I'll get you guys a prize if you do!<p> 


	3. Chapter 1: Introduction to Link

Me: Chapter 1 is up! Three in one day!

* * *

><p>LotW: The Wind's Breath<p>

Chapter 1- Introduction to Link

Link was slowly creeping up a large, twisted tower that was the weirdest shape. He stopped suddenly as everything around him faded and he was suddenly in mid-air, being held by the beak of a large bird, as he stared in fear at a large black tom with red swirl-like markings on his back. The bird quickly threw him far from the tower and as he fell toward the ocean, everything faded again, but this time he found himself sailing on a small red boat with a cat-like head, the skies blue and clear. But just as he was enjoying himself, everything faded yet _again_ into gray nothingness. But instead of turning into another scene, a red tom with blue eyes appeared right in front of him. Link leapt backwards in shock as the red tom disappeared. He whipped around to face a dark blue she-cat with cream-colored paws, ocean blue eyes, and a red scarf around her neck. Link backed away, still shocked. His eyes widened as the dark blue she-cat turned into a pretty pink she-cat wearing a small crown, but still had those shining ocean-blue eyes. Then a voice very familiar to Link echoed around.

* * *

><p>"Link!" Link jerked awake and wondered where he was. Then he remembered: He was in the Watchtower on Outset Island. The dark blue she-cat…the red tom…it had all been a dream. Link sighed in relief. "I knew you'd be here!" Link scrambled to his paws and whipped around, only to relax as he recognized his younger sister, Aryll.<p>

"Hey, Aryll." Link meowed. "What's new?"

"Grandma wants to give you a present. She says it's very special." Aryll cocked her head in the direction of the den. "You should go see her."

"Alright, Aryll," Link turned toward the ladder. "I'll be right back." Link climbed down and raced toward his den. "Grandma? I'm here!" A cream she-cat, Link's Grandma, turned around. Clenched between her teeth was a brilliant blue collar, the color of the ocean.

"Happy birthday, Link." She gave the collar to him.

"Grandma, don't kittypets wear this?"

"Not this one, Link. It's very special. The Hero of Time himself wore this." Link put it on eagerly. "Now go play with your sister. You'll want to run around a bit before your apprentice ceremony." Link dashed outside and up the Watchtower again. Aryll was looking out onto the sea.

"Will I ever see the world beyond Outset Island?" she wondered quietly. She turned around to face Link. "Oh, hi Link! Nice collar!" Aryll stroked the collar with one small paw. "I got a present for you too! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She meowed, handing out her favorite telescope.

"Thanks, Aryll! Let's try it out!" He peered through the telescope and saw a large brown tom, the postcat, sorting through the letters in his Delivery Bag. Suddenly his sister started yowling in terror.

"LINK! LOOK UP THERE! IN THE SKY!" Link pointed the telescope upwards to see a _huge_ grayish bird. In it's talons it held a dark blue she-cat. The bird was moving quickly, as if trying to flee from something. Link turned the telescope to find a ship. _Pirates! _He thought fearfully. The pirates were shooting cannon balls at the bird. Finally, one hit the huge bird in the face, and it dropped the she-cat.

"I gotta go save her, don't I?"

"Yep!"

* * *

><p>Me: And? Please tell me you guys like it so far! I gotta go but I will try to update tomorrow!<p> 


	4. Chapter 2: Into the Forest

Me: I decided to reply to some reviews. (Or rather, one review ^. ^')

To phantom theif kid: I know…but I'm planning to make a series of this, and it will get more warriorish in book three, after the Phantom Hourglass version: Phantom Sands.

Me: So…I think that's it. Then let's begin! And for those waiting for the prize, I'm still getting it…

"This is speaking"

_This is thinking_

* * *

><p>LotW: The Wind's Breath<p>

Chapter 2- Into the Forest

"Well, how am I supposed to do _that_?" Link meowed with an edge to his voice.

"Well, you should go to Orca. Hopefully you'll leave with some skill and slightly sharper claws." Link looked down at his paws and unsheathed his claws. Aryll was right. His claws were short and blunt.

"Ok. See ya, Aryll." Link would soon regret saying those words. He climbed down the ladder again and headed for his neighbor's den. "Orca?"

"Link! What's the problem?" Link opened his mouth to speak but Orca spoke first. "Well, whatever it is, it is no laughing matter. Have you come for a bit of training?" Link nodded. "Very well." Orca leapt for Link, but Link dodged and slid under the black tom's white underbelly, trusting his hind legs upwards and throwing Orca off balance. After a few more rounds, the two stopped. They got out of their battle positions and bowed their heads. "Great work, Link! You may go now." Link quickly turned and left the den. He didn't hear Orca say, "May StarClan light your path."

Link padded up the path, squeezing between a line of trees, crossing a bridge with a missing board, and went inside a cave. He found himself in a large forest. Looking around, he saw the she-cat hanging on a branch by her scruff. As he got closer, he saw that the she-cat was wearing a red scarf around her neck, and it got stuck on the branch. _Ouch_, Link thought. _Any longer up there and she's gonna start choking_. He crawled through a hollow log, only to see some weird pig-like monster called a bokoblin up ahead. _Good thing I sharpened my claws on one of those trees_. He charged out, yowling, toward the bokoblin. The creature tried to knock Link off balance at first, but that was hard, considering his small size. Link had an idea. He started dashing around the bokoblin in a circle, confusing it. After the creature was clearly dizzy, Link leapt on its back and tore at it. The creature crumpled to the ground with a pained howl before disintegrating. Shrugging, Link continued. After leaping over a ledge, Link heard something unusual. He turned to see smaller versions of the huge bird carrying two more bokoblins. _For StarClan's sake! _He thought. The birds dropped the monsters, and Link used his new move on both of them, finishing them quickly.

"Ugh..." Link turned to see the she-cat had woken up. _About time too_. The stranger eyes widened as she realized she was hanging by her own scruff. She began to struggle, but the branch, unable to support her much longer, broke and the dark blue she-cat hit the ground with a thud. "OOOOOUUUUCH!" She yowled. Link leapt up to face her. The she-cat looked at the collar with slight interest in her blue eyes. "What's with the collar?" she asked. "Well, whatever. So where am I?" Suddenly a loud yowl came from behind her.

"Miss! MISS TETRA!" A large, muscular green tom came running from another cave to face the she-cat, apparently Tetra. His head hung with exhaustion and "Oh, I was so worried! When that bird dropped you on the summit I thought for sure you'd-" The tom didn't finish his sentence before Tetra interrupted.

"Wait, so that bird dropped me on a mountain? How nice of it!" Tetra meowed sarcastically. _Well, aren't you a smart one?_ Link thought. Tetra turned to the cave the tom came from. "Well don't just stand there, Gonzo! LET'S GO! Time to repay our debt to that mangy piece of crow-food in full!"

"But Miss, what about this kit?" Gonzo asked. _I'M NOT A KIT! _Link mentally yowled.

"Don't worry about him! Come on!" Tetra raced inside the cave with Gonzo right behind her.

"Geez, what is with these cats? _Pirates_? Puh-lease..." Link muttered before following them.

* * *

><p>Me: Yeah…I'm gonna have to agree with Link there…wow…anyways, Rate and Review! Pretty Please with 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 cherries on top! (That's for all of the cherry-lovers!)<p>

Link: How the Firestar did I get up here?

Me: Oh…yay! I'm not alone anymore!

Link: What are we doing, exactly?

Me: I'm telling them your story. The story of the Hero of Winds.

Link: Ohhhhh!

Me: Rate and Review and someone else might come up here!

Link: Really?


	5. Chapter 3: Dont You Hate It

Link: …and the answer is yes. I hate it when my sister gets kidnapped.

Me: I just posted this chapter after the last one, so I don't have any more reviews.

Link: Why don't you guys rate and review? Please?

Me: Yeah, we're getting pretty lonely up here! We get another friend if you rate and review!

"This is speaking"

_This is thinking_

* * *

><p>LotW: The Wind's Breath<p>

Chapter 3- Don't You Hate Getting Your Sister Kidnapped?

Link padded out of the cave to find himself in front of that bridge again. Aryll was on the other side, waving her tail in greeting.

"Hello, big brother!" Aryll called out to Link. Link smiled and waved back with his tail. Aryll started padding across the bridge when Link heard a familiar cry. The large bird had returned. It quickly swooped up Aryll and was flying away. "LIIIINK!"

"Aryll! NOOOO!" Without thinking, Link hurled himself off of the edge of the cliff, realizing at the last moment that it was useless. He felt claws digging into his forepaw, and the falling stopped.

"Stupid kit! Get a hold of yourself! There's nothing you can do!" Tetra's voice came from above him. As he watched the bird fly off into the distance, he felt one tear fall.

Back on the beach, Link padded up to Tetra as she and her crew were preparing to leave.

"Tetra, can I come with you to find my sister?"

"What! _You_ want to come with _us?"_ Tetra meowed in disbelief. _No, I want to stay and eat some cookies. Of course I want to come!_ Link thought angrily. "Do you know what you're asking? We're pirates. You know, PIRATES! The terror of the seas!" _Oh, I'm so scared now. _Link's tail twitched; he was growing impatient. "And to sum it up, you losing you're sister doesn't have anything to do with us." _What? This has everything to do with you!_

"And how do you figure that?" A brown tom, the postcat, confronted the Pirates.

"Hey! What do you get for butting in on somecat's conversation?" Gonzo retorted. _Like_ you _were in this conversation!_

"Please!" The postcat rolled his eyes. "All I want to say is if you big bad pirates," Link could sense the sarcasm in his voice, "hadn't come to this quiet little island, that poor kit wouldn't have gotten snatched by that bird!"

"And just what do you mean by that!" Tetra retorted. _Mouse-brain! His words are as clear as day!_

"Just _be quiet _for a moment and I'll tell you!" The postcat hissed. "You know because of my job, I travel much of the time. As a result I hear many things. Have you heard word that all young she-cats are being kidnapped from all regions of the Great Sea?" Tetra looked uncomfortable. "No matter. Whether you heard it or not, she-cats with blue eyes have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again. And I do believe that that kit had blue eyes...much like _you_ do!" Now Tetra looked extremely uncomfortable. The postman continued. "Now, I don't think it would be unwise to take Link with you, after all, he _was_ the one who saved you from the monsters, so you owe him."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Tetra turned to Link. "Fine. But you have to say good-bye to your family and friends, 'cause you'll be gone for a while." Link turned and left quickly. He didn't like the idea of traveling with her. Link said his good-byes, and then returned to the ship. "You ready?" Link nodded.

They climbed on board. By the time one of the pirates banged the gong, everycat on Outset Island was on the shore, wishing Link luck. Link waved his tail sadly. Outset Island was the only place he'd ever known. Then he turned to see his Grandma watching from outside the den. Link waved to her too, and didn't show any sign of stopping.

"Ugh, how much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" Link turned around to see Tetra. "Are you sure you wanna do this. Seriously, think about it. I can just tell you're going to get more and more sentimental from here on out." _Cocky, aren't you?_ "There's still time, ya know. Are you sure we shouldn't just take you back to your island?" Link turned away from Tetra's gaze and looked to the fading Outset Island, his eyes narrowed. He wasn't going back.

Link turned to see what he could do, when Tetra's annoyed voice came from behind him.

"Hey! Kit! You can't just hang out here! You'll get in everycat's way! Go see Niko. He'll find something for you to do."

"Alright," Link turned to stare at Tetra, his eyes burning with anger. "And by the way, I'm _NOT_ a kit!" Link turned and went below deck before Tetra could say anything else. Link padded down some stairs into a large room with hanging lanterns and platforms, where a cream tom his age was waiting. "Hi. Are you Niko?"

"Yep!" Niko meowed cheerfully. "Ok, swabbie! I'm going to test you!" Niko pointed to the platforms with his tail. "Let's see if you can get to the other side before the platforms go down!" Niko pressed a switch, and the platforms rose. "If you ever need to reset the time, just press that switch over there." Niko pointed to another switch across the room. Then the cream tom leapt onto the closest platform. "Watch this!" Niko leapt onto one of the lanterns hanging from the ceiling, digging his claws into the rope. Then he leapt onto the next platform, and repeated, until he reached the other side of the room, where the entrance to another room was. "It'll take you at least a moon before you can make it here! One rough moon!" But in 30 seconds, Link was already halfway there. _This crazy cat has got to be kidding me! _After another 30 seconds, Link was in front of Niko. "Wha- you made it already!" Niko muttered to himself then turned to Link again. "Tell you what. You can have what's in the treasure chest behind me." Link opened it, only to feel a bit disappointed because it was a bag. With a face.

"LIIIINK! GET UP HERE! WE'VE ARRIVED AT THE FORSAKEN FORTRESS!" _Finally_, Link thought with a sigh, _I can get off of this boring ship!_


	6. Chapter 4: Thanks a Bunch Tetra!

Link: Well, time to tackle the Forsaken Fortress!

Me: OH MY FIRESTAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Link: WHAT! DID U GET ROBBED OR SOMETHING?

Me: O-o NO! I GOT _Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker_!

Link: OMG YES! Can I come to your house and watch you play it?

Me: Why Not! LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Thanks a Bunch, Tetra!<p>

"Link! Up here!" Link looked up in the Crow's Nest to see Tetra. As Link climbed the ladder to the Crow's Nest, he looked up at the blazing stars of Silverpelt, where StarClan was watching. _I wonder if my mother is watching... _With a pang of sadness and grief, he remembered his mother and her death.

He couldn't remember his mother _too _well, but she had been a beautiful green she-cat with long fur and bright green eyes, she looked a lot like him. But there were some rumors that sometimes she had silver eyes. Link had though it was weird. Then he remembered her death. He had been only five moons when it had happened. He had been exploring the Fairy Forest on the summit of Outset when he had found his mother. It was horrible- her pelt was torn, and so was her throat. He had then seen an enormous snake; just its _eyes_ were almost as big as he was back then! Link shuddered. Ever since that day, he had a huge phobia of snakes. He frowned as he remembered what his mother had said about his father: he had been a silvery-blue, and was a really nice guy, until he went to sea one day. After that, he never came back. Of course, Link couldn't remember him; he hadn't been born yet.

When he finally got to the top, Tetra was eyeing him suspiciously. "What were you doing with Niko?" She hissed. _That's none of your business! _"Don't tell me you were playing some stupid game...for treasure, were you…?"_ She'll _flay _me if she finds out, even if it was a stupid treasure! _"…Well, whatever!" _Holy StarClan, that was close! _"Take a look over there." Link turned to see an island with a large tower jutting up from it. "That's the cursed isle known as the Forsaken Fortress." Huge spotlights circled the tower. "This won't do. We'll be spotted before we're anywhere near the shore!"

"Heh. You could put me in a barrel and shoot me over there. Like_ that'll _work!" Link turned to see Tetra looking at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh, StarClan, no..." Then something hit Link on the back of his head, and he blacked out.

Link woke up in a barrel._ Wait, WHAT? _Link struggled to pull himself out of the barrel, which he noticed was on a catapult aiming for the Forsaken Fortress.

"Hey, kit! Relax!" Tetra smiled. "We pirates do this all the time. We're pros; we're gonna launch you good!"

"Do I get_ ANY_ say in this?"

"Nope!"

"3!" _Darn it!_

"2!" _This can_not_ be good._

"1!" Gonzo cut the rope and the catapult launched.

"HOOOOOLLLYYY STAAAAARCLAAAAAN!" Link's barrel flew through the air; it took almost all of his strength just to stay _inside_ the stupid thing! Of _course_, he completely missed the target and hit _the wall_, the barrel breaking and letting him take full impact! Pain shot through his entire body as he fell, eyes closed, struggling to stay conscious while doing so. All of a sudden, his body seemed to freeze. He his eyes shot open to find himself underwater. He used some of his remaining strength, struggled to the surface, and clumsily climbed out of the water. _This isn't good_…He couldn't feel his paws. They were numb from the cold water. He looked down at his paws and his eyes widened. His paws were half frozen in ice! How was he going to get through this place, much less defend himself? And he was so exhausted, he doubted he could even _attempt_ to dodge, much less run around! He could barely move!

"Oh, your paws are frozen? Darn it! I'm sorry!" Link felt something poking him from underneath his collar. He pulled out a small, glowing blue stone. Tetra's voice came from it. "Heh. I slipped this stone underneath your collar before you woke up."

"Oh, well that's nice to know. Meanwhile I'm here with no way of defending myself."

"Oh, shut up, kit."

"Okay, first, I have a name. Link. Second, I'm _not_ a kit!"

"Just go, Link." Link shoved the stone under his collar. Staying close to the shadows, he crept his way up the tower. Needless to say, it was torture. Link hated sneaking around. He was more of a go-for-the-kill cat, not a ninja cat! He hated everything about the Forsaken Fortress; especially attacking enemies. With a stick. That he had to hold in his mouth. Yeah, it sucked. That's why he pretty much jumped for joy when his paws were no longer frozen and numb. Unfortunately, a green bokoblin noticed him and raced toward him as fast as it could on its two stubby legs. He made quick work of the guard and raced right to the doors. Link slipped through the doors to find himself in a bright room, more than a hundred tail-lengths high, with a large ramp spiraling up to the top.

"Big brother!" Link turned to see Aryll in a cage with two other girls. One had brown, patchy fur, and the other was a sort of pink, with long fur. He started toward the cage when Link heard a faint flapping noise. Looking up, he saw the huge bird descending into the room. But he was too exhausted to move, he couldn't possibly dodge it! _Ah, Fox-dung!_ With a loud screech, the creature swooped down, (in the little space it had,) and picked up Link in its beak. "Link!" Aryll's cry echoed throughout the chamber as the bird carried Link upwards and out of the room.

Link struggled to get out of the foul bird's grasp. "Let me go, you mangy piece of fox-dung! I'll tear you to pieces!" However, nothing worked. He was just too exhausted. The bird flew up to the very top of the tower, where a half of a ship lay. On a sort of balcony, a black tom with strange red markings sat, his amber eyes fixed on Link. "What the Firestar...?" _Why does this tom look so familiar?_ The tom's tail twitched, and the bird tossed Link with a loud screech.

"AHH!" Link's vision grew dark, and before he passed out, the only thing he could hear, or sense in general, was his own yowling.

* * *

><p>Me: So yeah. *sees shooting barrel cutscene* Ooh! That's gotta hurt!<p>

Link: Trust me. It _did_ hurt. By the way, what happened to us getting a new friend.

Me: Working on it. You guys! Yeah, readers! I'm talking to you!

Link: Rate and Review!

Me: If you do that, I look into getting us a friend up here!


	7. Chapter 5: Windfall Island

Me: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SOOOORRRRYYY!

Link: O_O And so am I...

Me: Wait, what did you do?

Link: Um...I may have been playing with the Time Machine phanthom theif kid gave us...

Me: YOU IDIOT!

Link: I'M SORRY! *kitty eyes of DOOOOM!*

Me: *sigh* Nevermind. Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating! And thank you Cylonblaze, for taking the time to tell me what you think. You have no idea how happy I was to find out you faved.

AND I GOT THROUGH THE FORSAKEN FORTRESS FINALLY!

Me and Link: JOY TO EARTH!

Link: AND HYRULE!

Me: I also made it past Dragon Roost Cavern :D

Now, ONWARD TO HYRULE!

Link: Yeah!

* * *

><p>Legend of the Warriors: The Wind's Breath<p>

Chapter 5: Windfall Island

* * *

><p>"Link..." For a moment, the blackness turned into blue sky and shining sun, before it returned to black.<p>

"Pull yourself together, Link!" The apprentice's bright green eyes shot open. He took in his surroundings before shakily hauling himself onto his paws. He was under an arch made of stone and earth, standing on a small red boat built for one cat. To make things weirder, the boat had the head of a tomcat. "Well? Have you come to your senses yet?" Link looked around for the voice's owner, but no one was in sight. Then the weirdest thing happened: the boat's head turned around and spoke. "You are surprisingly dull-witted..." Link cried out in shock and leapt backward, falling into the shallow water with a startled yowl. The boat laughed heartily.

"I don't see how this is funny." Link grumbled, an edge to his voice. _This boat looks familiar, just like that shadow cat..._

"Be that way, if you must. But the shocked looks on those cats' faces never fail to amuse me. For though the world is wide and filled with strange individuals," _Strange?_ Link thought sarcastically. _You're a_ talking boat _and you're talking to_ me _about strange?_ "I am the only boat upon it who can speak the words of cats. I'm the King of Red Lions."

"Red lions?" Link interrupted. The King of Red Lion's (who Link was just going to call King) eyes narrowed into a glare that said '_don't laugh or I'll kill you'_ and continued.

"I saw you venture into the Forsaken Fortress. Though you showed tremendous courage, such a bold attempt was foolhardy!" Now it was Link's turn to glare. "You saw him. The black tom who commands that monstrous bird." _Monstrous is an understatement._ "His name is Ganondorf. He is the King of Evil, the one the Hero of Time defeated. Ganondorf wanted the powers of a StarClan Leader, but the Hero of Time sealed him away, and the Three Leaders enforced the seal. I do not know why the seal has failed now, but one thing is for sure: unless someone stops him, he will obtain tremendous power, and use it to cast the Great Sea into a world of darkness."

"Well, then let's _go_! Might as well, since he's keeping my sister."

"Do not be so hasty! I have magical powers, and I can't defeat him, let alone what little strength _you_ possess!"

"Well, _you're_ nice."

"Can you please just get a sail? Unfortunately, though I managed to get us both here, away from the Forsaken Fortress, it took me all night, and we do not have that kind of time to spend." Muttering, Link launched himself out of the water, and after shaking himself, proceeded up the path to the island above.

Link literally paused at the sight. All around him, cats young and old were either engaged in seemingly endless conversation, playing and joking with friends, looking for something to buy at the market, or even simply walking around the small village in the center of the island, taking in the scenery. It all left young Link shocked- the sheer size of the population, the overall busyness of the village, and the amount of cats his age. That sent a pang of sadness through him. Back on Outset, Link had been the only cat around apprentice age. The rest were still kits. The only one that even bothered with him was Aryll, and she was imprisoned. The others had simply ignored him. And he did likewise. Here, on this island, there were about five or six apprentices. At this point, Link was eager to know this island's name. He spotted a sign a few fox-lengths away from the village, and he bounded up to it.

"Huh. Windfall Island." He murmured, reading the sign. Link padded underneath a stone arch that led to the marketplace. He darted all over the place, looking at every booth for the sales-cats' wares. None of them seemed to be selling anything that looked like a sail. He was beginning to feel frustrated and leaned against a seemingly empty booth to take a break before he let his temper get the better of him.

"Hello there, young apprentice." _Finally! Someone who knows I'm six moons old and not three!_ Link cast a grateful glance at the tom inside the booth he was leaning on before replying.

"Yes, sir?" The tom was dark gray with lighter gray flecks around his muzzle, and his blue eyes were gentle.

"Well, I would like to open shop here, so I need to sell an item that is very special to me."

"How special?"

"I was shipwrecked here after a horrible storm, and it is one of my few possessions that survived the wreckage. The symbol of my island of birth is on it, and though it pains me to part with it, it is necessary so I can begin anew." Sounded pretty good to Link.

"Okay then, sir, I'll take it. How much for it?"

"Eighty rupees, please." Link silently praised the Leaders; he had collected so many rupees at the Forsaken Fortress. Reaching into his pouch, hee gave the tom eighty, and in exchange, the tom gave Link a sail. Just what he needed.

"Thank you." Link turned, ready to leave, when the gray tom's voice made him turn back to face the booth.

"Wait a moment, young apprentice! I found something here, maybe _you_ would like it." The gray tom reached under the counter and brought up a pair of what looked like leg-warmers. They were slender and brown, like Link's own forelegs, and riddled with pockets for holding items. Link timidly reached out and touched them. Genuine leather. Very rare on the Great Sea.

"Whoa," Link whispered in awe. "This is perfect; I could totally use these!" He turned his attention the tomcat. "How much?"

"Nah, take this as a gift. For buying my sail."

"Wow, thanks!" Link gripped the leg-bands in his mouth and maneuvered his head so that the leg-bands slunk up his forelegs. Casting one last grateful glance at the sales-tom, he quickly dashed back to King. On the way, Link looked into his pouch. Ten rupees left. He frowned._ I need to get more rupees. Fast__._ Shrugging off the small issue, he put his rupee pouch into one of the pockets on the right leg-band, and continued to the earth-and-stone arch, where King was waiting.

"Are you ready, Link?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then, let's get going. Our first destination is Dragon Roost Island, home of the Rito Tribe. I will mark Windfall and Dragon Roost on what will be your Sea Chart. [Which Link figured was a map] I might as well add the Forsaken Fortress while I'm at it." King of Red Lions somehow managed to pick up a pen -in his mouth of course, where else? -and accurately drew the three islands on the Sea Chart. Link steered King out from under the arch, smiling as a strong yet gentle sea breeze hit them. He absolutely _loved_ the feeling. He put up the sail and it instantly caught in the wind, sending them swiftly south through the enormous ocean.

Link instantly adored sailing. He puffed out his chest as the sea breeze ruffled his fur, and slowly inhaled the salty scent. He laughed as a few seagulls flew close to the mast. They seemed to be racing each other and King. It wasn't long until another island, with a huge mountain, appeared on the horizon. As far away as Link was, he could see a ring of dark clouds around the peak, and a large red dragon sitting at the very peak.

They had arrived at Dragon Roost.

* * *

><p>Me: Please tell me what you think!<p>

Link: And praise the Leaders!

Me: O_O That was random...


	8. Chapter 6: Reign of the Creepy Dragons

Me: WE'RE BAAACK!

Link: YAYZ!

Me: I am in fact planning a series, so I decided I should give you a little list of the games in the Legend of the Warriors Series. Their arranged by their order in my timeline:

Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (Legend of the Warriors: Quest of Four) (POSSIBLY)  
>Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (Legend of the Warriors: The Wind's Breath)<br>LoZ: Phantom Hourglass (LotW: Phantom Sands)  
>LoZ: Spirit Tracks (LotW: The Spirits' Song)<br>LoZ: Skyward Sword (LotW: The Final Quest)

Link: Wait, why are you adding Four Swords? And why is Skyward Sword at the end of the timeline instead of at the beginning? AND WHERE'S OCARINA OF TIME?

Me: CALM DOWN! Okay, the answer to your questions:

1: I'm adding Four Swords 'cause I like it. Plus, if Ganon_dorf_ is taken care of (not saying when) later, then where does _that other guy _get creamed? HUH?

2: I'm adding Skyward Sword at the end of the timeline 'cause I want to, and I guess I like it at the end, as the grand finale of the series.

3: I'm not doing Ocarina of Time because it's already been done. And it's being done again. I don't really want to do something that's been done more than once. Plus, you guys already know what happens. However, if you REALLY want me to...I might do it.

Now to da review responses:

**_phanthom theif kid:_** Link: I didn't! Although...I did say hi to the Princess of Hyrule during the era of the Hero of Time...she kinda freaked out...was I _not_ supposed to do that?

_**Cylonblaze:**_ Me: As a matter of fact...yes. XD

_**WARNING:**_ THE DUNGEON'S APPEARANCE AND ITS BOSS IS DIFFERENT FROM THE ACTUAL GAME!

* * *

><p>Legend of the Warriors: The Wind's Breath<p>

Chapter 6: Reign of the Creepy Dragons

* * *

><p>"Here we are, Link. Dragon Roost Island, home to the great dragon spirit Valoo." Link jumped off of King and onto the shore. "Wait a minute, Link." Link turned to face the small boat. King had something that looked like a silver stick. "This is the Wind Waker," He managed to say the words clearly, despite the stick in his mouth. "Ancient Kings used this to borrow the power of the gods hundreds of moons ago. However, I am not sure if it still works. Regardless, I am sure it will be of some use to you. Perhaps you should try it." To Link's shock, it disappeared in a small shower of sparks and it appeared once again, this time floating in front of Link's face, in the same flash of sparks. Cautiously and tentatively, he wrapped his paw around it, unsheathing his curved claws to fully grip it. Link could feel the minute grooves on the wood from centuries of usage. "Okay Link," King instructed. "Try conducting in 34 time."

Link closed his eyes, thinking hard and wondering what King meant by _'Conducting 3/4 time'_. He was still wondering what he was supposed to do when he suddenly felt his left foreleg move up, down, then left, all without his command.

"Great job, Link!" The shocked young tom slowly opened his eyes, staring at King in shock, but the boat didn't seem to notice. "Now try 4/4 time." Link closed his eyes again, and this time his foreleg went up, right, left, down. _Oh, I get it! The first number means the number of times you move your foreleg!_ "That was very good, for a beginner." King sounded pretty flat, but Link could detect, if barely, the impressed tone within. The green-furred tom nearly swelled with pride. "Though I'm pretty sure you don't need to practice this, you could also conduct in 6/4 time. Now, I should tell you what we need to find. We are here to find one of the three sacred pearls left by the Leaders, Din's Pearl."

"What does it look like?"

"You shall know when you see it." King replied. Link's eyes narrowed; he didn't necessarily like that answer, but he shrugged and dashed up to a ramp on the side of the mountain, slipping the Wind Waker into a long, narrow pocket on the left leg-band. He groaned at the sight of multiple boulders scattered along the path up the mountain. He shakily managed to get up onto his hind legs, crouching as he sized up the nearest boulder. He suddenly leapt upward, his small body slamming against the side of the rock, but when his claws scrabbled for a hold, they found none and instead let Link slide down the rock with a painful _screech_, leaving long scratch-marks. Link growled in frustration. _Stupid smooth rocks!_ When he stood up upon his hind legs to try again, however, he noticed something blue flash in the corner of his eye. Curious, he fell back on all fours, and went to investigate.

Bomb flowers. It was obvious. Link smirked; he was _gold_.

* * *

><p>Link looked down at the path from the arch signifying the entrance to the Rito Settlement with a smirk. Looking down at the scattered remains of the boulders riddled along the path made Link extremely satisfied. Without a second thought or any hesitation, he continued with a quick trot, only to break into a run at the sight of a familiar face.<p>

"Hey!" He called out. _Finally, after so many strange cats, it feels so good to see someone I recognize!_ The large brown tom before him turned…

…and instantly smiled at the sight of the energetic apprentice.

"Link!" The post-cat cried out. "How've you been? Did you save your sister?" Link froze. An overwhelming sadness consumed him as he cast a downward glance at his paws. Quill's crimson eyes, a Rito trademark, softened. "It's okay, Link." The post-cat, who Link could finally remember as Quill, smiled reassuringly and said, "You'll get her back. If anyone could save Aryll, it's you." Link smiled back.

"Thanks." He replied. "That really helps, ya know." Link used to talk to Quill quite frequently back at Outset, when Link was three or four moons old. Quill would tell Link stories about the world beyond Outset, and Link would tell Quill his adventures in the forest. But that was before his mother…

"Link?" Link snapped back into reality to see Quill casting a concerned glance. "Are you okay? You thinking about Farore again?" Link and Quill had met only once after his mother, Farore's death. After that, Link and Quill had never seen each other again. Link could still remember Farore as a hyper yet at the same time quiet cat. When she was calm, she could point out the tiniest hair on a mouse. And Link could hide nothing from her. That's why he always went to her with his troubles, and why he was usually so open. The teens back on Outset had complained that he was like an open book, that he was too easy to read. But that was because Link had given up trying to conceal them way back in his first moons.

"Yeah," he replied sadly. Unlike Farore, Grandma was very formal and usually left Link alone. He had no doubt that she loved him just as much as Farore loved him, but he didn't open up to Grandma, because she didn't force him to open up. Instead, she just let him be. Link remembered his Grandma trying to convince Farore to leave him alone once when the teens bullied him. Farore had refused, and it had escalated into an argument. Despite Grandma's words, Farore came to Link and helped him. Boosted his confidence. Thanks to her, Link had the tremendous courage he had today, but still managed not to be overconfident.

"So now you're afraid of losing Aryll," Quill stated. "You don't want to lose another family member. I understand." His crimson eyes clouded with sadness. "I never told you this, but my half-brother and his mate decided, the night his two twin kits were born, that he should leave with one of the kits. The couple lived on Outset, back when the residents were all part of a clan. The clan leader, Lebanen, hated twins and believed they were a bad omen. He would kill every twin kit, and murder twins that happened to visit Outset. My half-brother ran away with one kit, and his mate stayed with the other. I haven't seen my half-brother since."

"That's so sad," Link said. _My mother dying is bad, but at least I know she is safe with StarClan. Quill doesn't even know if his brother's _alive_ or not! He could be tortured to death for all Quill knows!_

"Yes, but let's not dwell on the past." Link nodded in agreement at Quill's words. "Now, we must focus on saving Aryll, and I know who to talk to. The chieftain will surely know a solution or two to your problem. Get on my back."

"For what?" Link asked as he climbed onto Quill's back.

"For this." Wings twice as long as Link's body suddenly shot out of Quill's back, and with a strong downward thrust, the two began a slow ascent into the sky.

* * *

><p>"It's okay, Leader. I'll give Komali the letter." Link bowed his head quickly and walked quickly to the spiral ramp leading to the second floor of three.<p>

Quill had landed them on wooden structures that jutted from the mountainside like balconies, but at the same time were passageways to caves. They had entered the main cave where the Ritos- Quill's clan- lived. Quill had introduced Link to the Leader, and the great tom had apologized, saying that he wished to help Link, but with Valoo's sudden aggression, couldn't. If the young apprentices couldn't recieve a scale from Valoo, they would never get their wings. His clan must come first. So to keep Link from dying of boredom, Leader Erasmus* gave Link the task of giving a letter to Komali, his son.

Link stepped inside to see a beautiful brown and white tabby she-cat with bright, shining golden eyes.

"Hello," She greeted. "My name is Medli. You needed to give the letter to Komali?" She asked.

"Y-yes," He replied. Medli gestured with her tail to the letter sitting on the table.

"You're Link, aren't you?" She asked. Link nodded, unable to speak because he now held the letter in his jaws. "Well, I need your help. Come to the Cavern Entrance and I'll explain more there."

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" The golden-eyed tom asked as Link stepped into his room.<p>

"Are you Komali?" Link inquired.

"Yeah, so?"

"Your father wanted me to give you this." Link droppped it on Komali's bed and the light brown tabby snatched it, tore the envelope open with a slender claw, and read the note inside. He scoffed and fell onto his bed once more, his head between his paws.

"What does _he_ know...?" Komali muttered. "It's not like _he_ has to get his wings when Valoo is raging above us..."

"Ya know, if you guys really need Valoo calmed down, I could calm him for you," Link offered. Komali laughed.

"An apprentice like _you_? Calm the Great Valoo? That's impossible!"

"It's _not_ impossible, and I'll prove it to you!" Link hissed, anger rising rapidly. He turned and stormed out of Komali's room, but not before saying, "I'll go calm Valoo and show _all_ of you!"

* * *

><p>"Oh Link, you're here!" Medli cried. Link noticed she wore a small satchel slung over her shoulder.<p>

"Yeah, I'm here. Now, what do you need help with?" Link shouted over the roar of the wind. The Cavern's wind whipped through his fur, and Link struggled forward with every step, until he and Medli only stood a tail-length apart. They both stood inside the entrance to the Cavern, a room with a large rectangle-shaped hole in the floor. In the hole was a small, filthy pool surrounding a large boulder- like the ones Link had blown up- and a small circle-shaped platform rising up from the ground. Hanging down the long sides of the hole (the side with the exit leading to the Rito settlement and it's opposite) were the remnants of a broken bridge, acting somewhat like a ladder, but it was too high to jump to the one on the opposite side.

"Well," Medli began, looking at the high ledge opposite the way they had come in, "I need to find out why Valoo is acting like this. My family has been Valoo's chosen prophet's for generations, and I feel as if to fulfill my duty, I need to calm Valoo." She cast a desperate yet defiant look at Link. "If I tell Leader Erasmus, then he won't let me go. Please, Link! I have to get up there! All you need to do is help me get to the other side, and not tell anyone else about this! Please?" She was a lot like Aryll. She was sweet and obediant, but if she felt as if she had to do something, she could be the most stubborn cat in the whole Great Sea.

"I'll do it," He replied. Link walked right up to the opposite ledge, comparing his height to the ledge's. "Well, can't launch you by jumping..." He muttered. "But if I launch you from a higher point..."

"The Settlement Entrance?" Medli suggested. Link made quick glances between the two ledges.

"No, they're too far apart. We want to keep your flight as short as possible. If you fly for too long, the wind'll rip your feathers...the platform!" Link cried.

"Oh, right!" Medli said.

"Get on my back, and jump on when I say three," Link instructed. Medli nodded and climbed onto his back. She was surprisingly light, but it made sense. She was built to fly, after all. The wind changed from forward to left, and Link had an idea. He backed up so his back touched the Settlement Exit Ledge, and when the wind changed from left to against him, he charged forward, bounding toward the circular platform. He lauched himself from the platform just as the wind changed back to forward, and he began to arch his back, shouting, "THREE!" With a graceful leap, Medli detatched herself from Link and spread her wings, gliding beautifully onto the opposite ledge. Link landed a tail-length away from the edge and looked up to see Medli looking down at him, her eyes slightly sympathetic.

"Link, I wish you could come with me, but you have no way of getting up here. But take this, maybe it'll help," She reached inside her satchel and took out a glass bottle before tossing it down, all with just her tail. Link's eyes widened and he lunged forward, paws outstretched to catch the bottle, and it landed safely in his paws. "See ya, Link," Medli whispered softly before turning tail and disappearing from sight.

Link stared at the spot where she had been for a few moments. He liked Medli, she was strong-willed, quick-witted and defiant, but kind and understanding at the same time. He would've loved to grow up with Medli someway or other, it would've been nice to grow up with someone his age, that's for sure.

He saw nothing else to do with the bottle, so Link scopped up some of the water in the pool, placed it inside one of the pockets in his leggings, and climbed the broken bridge like a ladder to the Settlement Exit when a bit of greenish-red flashed at the edge of his vision.

Shriveled Bomb Flowers.

Link looked at the pocket with the bottle of water, then the boulder blocking what Link now knew was a spring (not a pool) and smirked.

_This'll be fun..._

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

* * *

><p>Link slowly stepped into the room, and almost got his paws burned off.<p>

"HOLY SHINING STARCLAN WHAT'S WITH ALL THE _HEAT_!" He screamed, reeling back from the waves of unbearable heat along with casting panicked glances all around the chamber. There was a giant pond of burning lava, with a small, narrow land bridge leading to the other side. Far above his head was a shaking wooden bridge that looked like it had been dragged to the Dark Forest, then StarClan, then back.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Link gaped at the ginormous jets of fire that burst from the bright red-orange surface. "HOLY SHIZUMS!" He cried. To make things worse, he saw a couple of bokoblins patrolling the land bridge. _This isn't good...well, here goes nothing!_ Link charged forward, screeching a battle cry. He rammed into the bokoblins at full force, knocking them into their burning resting places. He felt a little sorry for them; they had only been doing their job. It was for the best, though. Better they die now, quickly, then the painful torment their master would've given them when Link succeeded.

Link skidded to a stop at end of the rock bridge, an entrance to a unlit tunnel, to catch his breath. He then stood up and entered the tunnel. He suddenly felt a bit itchy, but he froze for a moment when he turned to look at his flank. He could,ve _sworn_ he saw his fur growing a bit. And it didn't feel that cool anymore. _C'mon, Link, get a hold of yourself! You're just seeing things, and you've just gotten used to the cool air, that's all_, he thought, shaking his head. He cautiously stepped forward, one silent step after the other, until he stepped on a small twig. Dozens of bats swooped in out of nowhere, bombarding Link's face. He hissed in pain and anger, and shook his head, ridding it of the vile creatures. They retreated and regrouped, preparing to dive in again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Link hissed, lunging forward and catching a wing in his jaws. The bat screeched in pain and tried to position itself to attack, but Link simply threw it at its comrades, knocking a little more than half out. The others reluctantly retreated, screeching their hatred. Link passed through the tunnel without any more incidents. The tunnel led up to the second floor. Link saw only one bokoblin, but that didn't change the fact that the bridge was literally swaying under its weight! Link stepped on the bridge, only to quickly raise his paw as the wood cracked ever so slightly beneath him. Link took a deep breath before charging across the bridge. He heard the rotten boards somewhat shatter, fall and burn behind him. The Ritos would have to fix that. Actually, they would have to fix quite a few things, considering the wake of destruction he'd left behind him. Whoops...

The bokoblin turned and charged for Link, sword raised. Link simply jumped over him and continued running, letting the bokoblin fall along with the bridge. He winced slightly as the bokoblin screamed bloody murder as it fell to its doom. Link didn't stop running until he was off the bridge, and he collapsed, letting his lungs recover before pushing open the door to the next room.

"Stairs? Are you _serious_?" Link asked as he looked up at the winding stairs. They seemed to go on forever, spiralling upwards and fading into the bright, burning blue of the sky. _Might as well start climbing..._he thought with a sigh. As soon as he stepped forward, a loud _creeeak_ echoed, accompanied by a deafening screech. Link charged for the stairs, trying to put _some_ distance between the bokoblin and himself. Usually, he would turn around and rake his claws down the disgusting creature's face, but he had an urgent feeling telling him that he didn't have time, and that he must be as quick as possible. So Link reluctantly raced up the stairs, steadily distancing himself from the bokoblin.

A scream of rage and several others followed.

Link nearly stumbled, but decided not to look back. Regardless, he knew what it was, and he definitely didn't want to be caught up in a whole horde of bokoblins. The volume of the screams increased every now and then, until Link began to think that a whole army was on his tail. And he was pushing himself a bit too hard; he could already feel exhaustion pulling at his limbs.

Not good.

_Come on, Link! You can do better than this! _He scolded. _Run like you mean it! For Aryll and Farore!_

All of a sudden, it was like he was on sugar rush.

Link bounded forward with renewed energy, growing faster as he he repeated the names of his loved ones in his head. He was no longer tired of running, he was no longer hungry or thristy. Link slowly closed his eyes, and felt the winds ruffle his fur. All of his anxieties faded away, leaving only the feeling of wind streaking through his fur. The ground felt a little farther, and his tail felt a little longer. He felt as if he could run forever, yet at the same time only for a few moments.

He heard a loud bang, and he was enveloped in the light of the outside world. Sunlight warmed his pelt, and this time he _felt_ his fur shortening. He opened his eyes and he hissed with anger, fur bristling. Two green bokoblins were standing beside a she-cat, and one had a blade against her neck.

"Link!" Medli cried. Link rushed forward, and everything suddenly became as slow as molasses. He simply rammed into both bokoblins, and they disentigrated instantly. As time went back to its normal pace, the rough winds began to rip at his fur. Medli stared at Link, shocked. "Link, what happened? You look almost entirely different!" She pointed her tail at a small puddle. "See for yourself!" Link looked into his reflection and froze, mouth agape.

"What the heck?" He muttered. There were brown markings under his eyes that could only be described as tearlines. His eyes widened as he looked at his body. His tail was longer than his body, which was thin and lean. A brown streak traveled down his body to the tip of his tail. His legs were longer too. But as he and Medli pondered what had happened, his legs and tail suddenly shortened, his body returned to its normal shape, and the brown streak and tearlines disappeared. "Well that was...odd..."

"You can say that agai- AHH!" Link whipped his head around to face Medli, only to see her get knocked back and wounded by a blade belonging to the creature that gave him _so much beep_ from the Forsaken Fortress. A moblin.

"_**EXCUSE**_ ME**!" Link yelled. "WHO GAVE_ YOU_ THE RIGHT TO BUTT IN ON _OUR_ CONVERSATION?" He leaped forward and raked his claws down the ceatures face. It let out a screech of pain and dropped its large weapon, its hoof-like hands covering its injured eyes. "You okay, Medli?" Link asked, helping the pretty brown she-cat with white tabby markings up on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine...watch out!" She cried, tackling Link onto the ground just as the moblin lashed out with its spear-like blade. It's wild, unpredictable movements and the bit of blood under its eyes made Link suspect that it couldn't see too well. "Did you scratch out its eyes?" Medli asked, voicing Link's own question.

"I have no idea."

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter," She said simply. She then lunged forward, managing to turn her body so that her jaws caught the back of the moblin's neck in a certain way. Then, as graceful as an acrobat, she flipped in midair, releasing the moblin and sending it flying to the ground, disintegrating on the spot.

Link smirked. "_Impressive._ Where'd you learn that?"

Medli smiled bashfully. "I came up with it on my own. Everyone else likes to follow old customs, so they don't know how effective it is. Some think I'm committing treason for trying to come up with new things."

"Hey, that's not fair. You're only trying to better yourself and your clan. They're just being stupid for not giving your idea a shot. It's pretty darn effective, from what I've seen," Link said with a smile. Medli smiled back and, reaching into her satchel, took out a claw-shaped hook on a long rope. Valoo suddenly let out a deafening roar, intensified by his raging anger, and startled Link and Medli. The two stared at the raging dragon for a few moments before snapping back to reality.

"Man, Valoo's really angry..." Medli muttered. "I learned from the stupid pig-creatures that their boss is in the chamber just under Valoo. It tortures Valoo by burning its tail and squashing it against the ceiling, than waiting for it to heal before doing it all over again! Isn't that horrible?"

Link stared at his tail. "Worse than horrible. But just you watch, I'll show that creature a thing or two about messing with others' tails!"

"Alright then, I wish you the best of luck," Medli said with a smile. "Here, take this Grappling Hook. You never know when it may come in handy." She handing over a launcher that Link connected to his right foreleg. A perfect fit. "I wish I could help you, I really do, but I must report back to the others before they start to panic."

"I understand completely. Don't worry, I'll take care of it all."

"I'll be waiting for you at the shore."

"See ya there." Link said. Medli smiled one last time before spreading her wings and gliding gracefully down the mountain, out of sight. _If there was a list of the awesomest girls in the world, Medli would be in the top three, probably tied with Aryll for first._

With that, Link decided to head back in. Luckily there was a door leading back inside. Link charged in, ready for anything. Funnily enough, he wasn't expecting to see a pit of lava with a door on the other end.

"Oh my StarClan, whoever designed this must've been some kind of pyromaniac..." Link muttered. "Darn them and their love of lava..." Link looked around, searching for any way to get across the pit. He found his answer up above him, in the form of a branch.

Link raised his right foreleg (the one with the launcher) and willed it to fire. A translucent red flame burst from behind the launcher, and it fired. A claw-like hook gripped the branch, and a rope trailed from the hook to the launcher. Link leapt forward, the momentum swinging him across the pit. Once his paws touched the rocky ground, the hook retracted.

"Nifty," Link muttered with a smile. He looked at the large door ahead of him and took a deep breath before rearing onto his hind paws and pushing at the door with his forepaws. It opened quite easily. Link gathered his courage and stepped into the chamber, knowing something was waiting for him.

The inside of the chamber was filled with a big lava pool in the center, _big_ surprise. Valoo's tail hung from the ceiling, the end shaped like a hook. It was mere moments when the ground began to rumble. Suddenly, a amber-scaled, snake-like being burst from the pool in the center. Its face was covered with a gray mask with horns, and a great flaming mane flowed down its neck. It was a small, two-legged dragon.

_"Greetings, _kitten_. I am known as Volvagia," _The dragon said._ "Are _you_ the one they've sent to stop me?" _Volvagia roared with laughter._ "Well, you won't get far, I can tell you that!"_ A great jet of flame burst from Volvagia's mouth, and Link had to jump to avoid being burned to a crisp. By reflex, Link lauched the grappling hook at Volvagia, only for the dragon to dodge. The tom had to duck as a stream of fire just missed his head.

_Okay,_ Link thought._ The grappling hook strategy didn't exactly work, so I'm gonna have to try a different strategy._ Link looked around, trying to find some way to get a decent hit on Volvagia. His answer, once again, came from above. Once again, Link raised the Hook Launcher and fired again. Volvagia dodged once more...

...But Link hadn't meant to hit him, just Valoo's tail.

Link swung on the rope as Volvagia simply stared in shock. The dragon's hesitation only lasted for a moment, as it lunged forward right after. The forest green tom swung around before pulling roughly at the rope, retracting the hook back into the launcher and propelling Link forward, straight at Volvagia. Volvagia charged beam after beam of fire, but each of them managed to miss Link. The apprentice landed right on the gray, rocky mask and gripped one of the horns with his forepaws. Volvagia shook his head violently, trying to shake Link off, but Link simply dug his claws into the mask, though it brought Volvagia no pain. Link suddenly jumped and slammed all four paws into the mask.

Volvagia roared in pain as his mask squeezed his face. The force behind the jump forced Volvagia's head downward. Link threw himself onto one of the horns, forcing Volvagia's head up and right into the wall. The dragon roared again, with more anger than pain this time, as his mask cracked. Volvagia hissed in rage and shook even more violently, throwing Link off. Link screamed as he plunged toward the pool of lava. _WHAT THE HECK AM I GOING TO DO?_ He thought in panic. Without thinking, he launched his grappling hook at Volvagia, and to his surprise, it managed to latch onto one of the horns on Volvagia's mask. Link swung around back onto Volvagia's mask, barely missing the lava.

Volvagia tried to throw Link off again, but Link threw himself at one of Volvagia's horntai violently forcing it upward, through the wall, straight into the sky. Volvagia screamed in his own dragon way as his mask broke in half, exposing his face. Like his back, it was a firey red speckled with black and burning yellow.

Volvagia took a direct plunge into the water, sinking deeper with every second. Link pushed himself upward, trying to swim to the surface, but found he couldn't move fast enough. He was losing air and energy quickly, and the edges of his vision had begun to go black.

All of a sudden, he was seemingly flying above the surface of the water, feeling the rush of adrenaline throughout his body. He noticed his impossibly long, brown streaked tail. Just like it had looked when he fought the green bokoblins. Volvagia suddenly burst upwards, roaring in fury and anger. His scales were duller and his mane was slicked down and wasn't as bright. It was clear someone didn't like water. Link tucked in his forelegs and rocketed down at incredible speeds. At the last moment, he swung his forelegs forward, pushing down on Volvagia and pushing him deep into the water. Link dived into the water and fought his way upward once more.

The King of Red Lions was there, waiting for him to come up. Link scrambled up onto him, all energy gone along with the adrenaline, and let his exhaustion take over. But he smiled before he blacked out.

Because Volvagia was drowned, dead, and Dragon Roost was safe.

* * *

><p>*Erasmus is the name of a character from <em>The 39 Clues: Cahills vs. Vespers<em> series. I don't own either.

**I'M SORRY! I JUST _HAD_ TO PUT IN A CHUGGAACONROY REFERENCE! ^_^"


	9. IMPORTANT

Hey all. Blazey here. This is - unfortunately - not an update, but an important Author's Note. I have decided to remake The Wind's Breath, for various reasons. I already have it's remake - Winds of Change - up and running. Please head there to read what I've got. I'm sorry for disappointing you and making you think this was an update, but I have no other way to be sure this message gets out to everyone. Please forgive this Blazey.

Random note: This note has 90 words exactly.


End file.
